


Little March, Little Spring

by RoarkChronicles



Series: Years of Love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Aren't those your dads?, Coffee, Comfy cozy, DJ Beka, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Episodes happen where ever when ever, Flowers, Fluff, Furniture, Gay Bar, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURATCHKA, Harry Potter books, Heels, M/M, MarchOTPPrompts, Out to Lunch, Photographs, Sharing, Smut, Technology - Music, Windows - Freeform, fight me, god its cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarkChronicles/pseuds/RoarkChronicles
Summary: And I am back at it again.31 days of more gushy love in the Yuri!!! On Ice Universe.1. Out to Lunch2. Windows3. Flowers4. Drinking (NSFW)5. Photographs6. Technology - Music7. Coffee8. Sharing9. Comfy Cozy10. New Furniture11. Fight me12. Dancing





	1. Out to Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own YOI! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you smiling about? I hope it’s me.”  
> The silver-haired Russian pulled Yuuri from his thoughts.  
> “Of course. When am I not thinking about you?”  
> A blush crossed his cheeks from Yuuri blunt and honest answer.

It had been a pretty fulfilling afternoon. Chocolate eyes glanced to the bags he was carrying. Yuuri managed to convince Viktor to let him go to the new bookstore that opened in town. He had finally completed the book he was reading and was in need of something new. The Japanese skater played it smart this time, picking out a few books in advance.

A smile played on his lips as he thought about trying to convince Viktor to read his old books. The Russian was very adamant about how little he actually enjoyed reading. Which was a shame. Maybe he would start reading to Viktor.

“What are you smiling about? I hope it’s me.”

The silver-haired Russian pulled Yuuri from his thoughts.

“ _Of course_. When am I not thinking about you?”

A blush crossed his cheeks from Yuuri blunt and honest answer.

“Well, I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. I want to stop by the grocery store.”

This perked Yuuri’s curiosity.

“Oh, why?”

Viktor offered a smile in response and that was the end of that talk. He refused to reveal what exactly he wanted at the store. At the grocer, they bought a few things they had run out of, as well some baguettes, fresh mozzarella, basil, tomatoes, and balsamic vinegar.

Yuuri's attention distracted from their conversation as he tilted his head. Absent minded, he tapped Viktor on the shoulder.

“Is that Yura?”

Those turquoise eyes followed where a tanned finger was now pointing. On the other side of a large cafe window was, in fact, Yura but he was seated with someone else. It took the two a moment before they realized that it was Otabek Altin.

Yuuri began to wander towards the window. Viktor placed a finger on his chin, lost in a moment of thought before he chased after his Japanese skater.

* * *

“Yura…”

Lazy green eyes shifted from his phone to Otabek.

“Hm?”

The other was pointing out the window. Standing there was now Yuuri and Viktor. Yuuri had a smile on his face as he waved to the two.

“Whaddaya know...”

The blond replied before lifting a hand, waving back. When Yura glanced back to Otabek, he couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face.

“Aren’t… they like… _your parents or something._ ”

Yura rolled his eyes, hard.

“ **God no**. I mean, they will act like it until the ends of the Earth, but no.”

Otabek relaxed just a little, rolling the earbud he held between his fingers.

“You don’t think they are going to come in here, do you?”

With another laugh escaping his lips, Yuri shook his head.

“No. Well… Viktor wants to, but Yuuri won’t let him…”

The two at the table watched as the pair strolled away. Yuuri waved again before his hands were on Viktor’s back, pushing the silver-haired Russian along. Tucking the earbud back into his ear, Yura pressed play again on his phone.

“Now. Come Friday… I make no promises, Viktor’s particularly protective.”

The expression that crossed Beka’s face was a priceless display of dread and fear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the official art of Viktuuri seeing Otauri.
> 
> So Viktor had Caprese Salad and Bruschetta planned for their lunch, just so you know. So you can suffer in agony with me because I want to eat the things I have them eat. I love fresh Italian food. I love food. If I ever seem to describe things with cooking better than anything else, I'm a chef, I love food.


	2. Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor’s smile fell at the mention of dishes. The dark brunet lifted his head off the counter top, hand falling to his hip as he waved his other finger at him.
> 
> “Look, it’s the lesser of two evils and I know for a fact you hate doing the windows more than you hate doing the dishes, so it’s an equal trade.”

_Morning run:_ ~~**Check.**~~

 _Breakfast:_ ~~**Check.**~~

 _Practice:_ ~~**Check.**~~

 _Lunch:_ ~~**Check.**~~

 

Yuuri stared at his chore list as he leaned against the center island of their kitchen. He groaned, stretching out across the surface.

“Everything okay Yuuri?”

The Japanese skater rolled his face across the granite surface to face Viktor, who was sitting on the sofa.

“Ow.”

Yuuri grumbled, forgetting about his glasses until they dug into his nose as he shifted his face.

“Okay, Viktor… So… We have two chores we have to accomplish today. This is going to be the game plan. You do the dishes and I’ll do the windows.”

Viktor’s smile fell at the mention of dishes. The dark-brunet skater lifted his head off the counter top, hand falling to his hip as he waved his other finger at him.

“Look, it’s the lesser of two evils and I know for a fact you hate doing the windows more than you hate doing the dishes, so it’s an equal trade.”

As Yuuri passed by the sofa, Viktor reluctantly got up and headed into the kitchen. Upbeat electronic music poured into the room. The Russian considered himself lucky, he had fewer dishes to do than Yuuri had windows to clean. A tanned hand tapped his thigh and he glanced down, moving out of the way so Yuuri could gain access to the cleaning supplies from under the sink. Viktor leaned on his elbows, looking down at the brunet skater as he smiled.

“I like looking at you from this angle.”

Yuuri glanced up before his mind fully processed what Viktor had said. A blush swept his cheeks as their gaze met. Yuuri rolled his eyes, slamming the cabinet door a little harder than he meant to. He decided to take care of the kitchen window first as he heard the water coming on.

The Japanese skater finished the kitchen and living room windows, four in total, as Viktor finished the dishes.

“Ahhhh! All done!”

Viktor announced as he returned to the sofa. He earned himself a roll of the eyes from Yuuri, who was now heading for the one window in the bathroom. Once Viktor heard the door clicked close, he scrambled from the couch and pressed his hands on the windows in the living room, in spots just taller than Yuuri.

* * *

_“What.”_

Yuuri muttered as he exited the bathroom. Turquoise eyes glanced towards the bathroom, head tilting to the side.

“What’s the matter?”

The grumbling brunet skater was rubbing his forehead as he moved back into the living room.

“Nothing. I guess I couldn’t see the smudges, I mean, they are a little out of my line of sight…”

He sighed and spritzed the window with cleaner. Steadying himself on the window frame, Yuuri lifted onto his tippy toes to reach the smears. A smile spread across Viktor’s lips, phone going lax in his hand as he leaned into the couch, enjoying the view.

The Saint Petersburg skyline blurred in the background. The afternoon sun shining through the window and warming the apartment.

 

And Yuuri’s succulent ass sitting beautifully at eye level in those tight fitting sweats. 

 

Viktor almost jumped when Yuuri finished the three windows again. He almost dropped his phone in an attempt to hide his lecherous ogling. Yuuri heaved a sigh before trudging off into the bedroom.

Once he was sure that Yuuri couldn’t see him, he got off the sofa as silently as he could, placing more hand prints on the glass in the same spots.

* * *

**“WHAT?”**

Yuuri sounded furious now.

“I… Wha… UGH!”

He growled, stomping from the bedroom to the living room, unaware of the turquoise gaze that followed as he crossed the room. Yuuri repeated the same motion from before. Something clicked within and he slowly turned. He caught Viktor fumbling with his phone in an unsuccessful attempt to conceal his staring.

In a small fit of anger, Yuuri flung the dirty cleaning rag at Viktor, the bottle of window cleaner narrowly landing between the other’s legs.

“You’re playing dirty _Nikiforov_ , so now you get to clean your own mess.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist before he could storm off into the bedroom, pulling the angry skater against him.

“Do I get to make my own messes too?”

The Japanese skater lifted himself onto his toes again, their noses almost touching.

“Clean the windows and we will see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg.... That's all I got.


	3. Flowers - Happy Birthday Yuratchka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Otabek Altin.”  
> The blond’s tone was firm.  
> “I have been sixteen for…”  
> His emerald-hued gaze shifted to the small cat-shaped alarm clock on top of his dresser.  
> “Ten and a half hours…”  
> His gaze shifted back to the boy pinned beneath him.  
> “You are my birthday present and I want to enjoy you last.”

“Mmmmmmm…”

The blond stirred awake to a nose softly nuzzling his neck.

“Happy Birthday Yuratchka…”

Emerald eyes peeked open, a smile crossing his lips as he brought his hands up to Otabek’s face.

“This is definitely my favorite birthday yet.”

Yuri brought the other’s face closer, their lips touching softly at first before moving into a much more passionate kiss.

“But you only just woke up.”

Beka pointed out, resting his forehead against Yuri’s. Blond brows crumpled for a moment before they softened, a pink flush dusting his pale cheeks.

“Yeah, and? I got to wake up next to you, fucker.”

Yura tried to roll over to get out of his bed, but a tanned arm slinked around his waist and pulled him back in. Yuri rolled his eyes as he felt that nose again, tracing the crook of his neck. A gasp escaped his lips as teeth nipped his ear.

“B-beka!”

A purr rattled in his throat as he shivered at the sensation of Otabek tracing his ear with his tongue. Yura managed to wiggle himself free of that tanned arm, quickly turning and pinning the Kazakh skater to his bed beneath him, straddling his hips.

“Otabek Altin.”

The blond’s tone was firm.

“I have been sixteen for…”

His emerald-hued gaze shifted to the small cat-shaped alarm clock on top of his dresser.

“Ten and a half hours…”

His gaze shifted back to the boy pinned beneath him.

“You are my birthday present and I want to enjoy you last.”

He put his forearms across Beka’s chest, chin resting on them.

“Besides, It’s not only my birthday BUT it’s Friday family dinner night, so the idiots will be over here later and it will give me a reason to kick them out early…”

A sigh escaped Otabek’s lips as his brown eyes slipped shut, shuddering slightly at the thought of Viktor and Yuuri coming over. A smile crossed Yuri’s face.

“Are you really that scared of Viktor? Squishy, dorky, airheaded Viktor?”

Otabek was now glaring at the blond as he laughed, finally free to slide of the bed. Yuri wiped his eyes free of tears as he reached down, giving his cat a scratch behind the ears as she purred softly.

“Good morning Anastaysia.”

He scooped the ball of fluff into his arms before he made way to exit the room. Upon opening the door, a gasp escaped his lips. He felt tanned arms slink around his waist, tears brimming his eyes.

“And you think I don’t pay attention when you talk.”

Otabek snuggled in so his lips were by Yura’s ear again.

“When you are around, I can  _ only _ focus on you.”

The tears rolled down those pink dusted cheeks as he let Anastaysia jump from his grasp, turning so he could skater kisses all over the Kazakh skater’s face.

Behind him, on practically every available surface, even a few of the vases were on the floor, were a few hundred daffodils. Reds, Yellows, Oranges, Pinks, Purples, and Blues.

Beka brushed some blond locks out of Yuri’s face, smiling as he looked into those captivating green eyes. His other hand slid into his pocket.

_ “Happy birthday Yura.” _

Yuri hiccuped a little, smiling as he laughed.

“You already said that, dummy.”

Otabek pulled the other’s left hand from his cheek, refusing to drop his view. He wanted nothing more than to always be lost in those eyes that reminded him of spring.

**“Мой красивый нарцисс…(Moy krasivyy nartsiss/My beautiful daffodil)”**

Yura felt something cold touch his finger, he had to tear his gaze away from Beka, glancing down. A gasp slipped past his lips, more tears welling in his eyes. Sliding onto his middle left finger was a beautiful silver band with a small daffodil on it, in the center where the cup would be, was a pale aquamarine stone.

Yura grabbed Beka’s shirt in both fists, pulling the taller boy down, accidentally crushing their lips together.

“I can’t wait for the real thing.”

The blond whispered as they parted.

* * *

Later in the evening, a knock came to the small apartment door and because Yura was still getting dressed, it was Otabek who answered the door.

“HAPPY B--- Oh… Good evening Otabek! Where’s Yura?”

The smile on Viktor’s face fell a little as he found himself face to face with the Kazakh skater and not the adorable angry little blond. Otabek took a step to the side, holding his arm out welcoming them, Yuuri offering an apologetic smile as the silver-haired Russian entered the small apartment. 

The brunet Asian almost ran right into Viktor’s back when he abruptly stopped. Yuuri was about to grumble something at Viktor when he was also captivated with the sight of so many flowers.

“Awww Beka, I am guessing this was all you?”

A blush painted across his tanned cheeks as he nodded. Another sweet smile passed Yuuri’s lips as he heading into the kitchen, setting down the two containers he was carrying. Viktor had been in charge of carrying the present.

The evening flew by quickly. Dinner was civil. Yuuri managed to keep Viktor from interrogating Otabek to harshly, especially after Yura showed them the promise ring he was given. Yuuri had made Katsudon Pirozhki and Viktor made Yuri’s favorite dessert, Raspberry Pavlova.

Once the Katsuki-Nikiforov couple were out the door, and the door securely locked behind them. Otabek turned his attention to the blond who was heading back for the kitchen. He reached out and grabbed a slender pale wrist, easily pinning the smaller boy against the wall near the kitchen, a knee sliding between the other’s legs.

“Ready for your last present?”

It was in that moment that Beka decided Yura looked amazing in scarlet, stealing a kiss from those lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a small side track from your usually preprogrammed Viktuuri. I only did it because it's angry cat's birthday.
> 
> I LOVE YOU YURA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY <3
> 
> Sidenote: I love the idea of Otabek being scared of Viktor xD


	4. Shots shots shots shots shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor mumbled before joining the other at the closet. Sliding the Russian’s tanned coat on, Yuuri tied off a blue scarf and began to head for the door.
> 
> “Do you plan on stealing all of my clothing?”
> 
> Those chocolate eyes glanced over the silver-haired man.
> 
> “...Eventually.”
> 
> The Japanese skater smiled as he opened the front door.

_“Yurotchka…”_

Yuuri blinked a couple times before glancing up and over his book. He found one silver-haired Russian crawling over the arm of the sofa, along his outstretched legs. There were very few reasons the Viktor ever called Yuuri by that nickname.

 

They weren’t having sex, so Yuuri could check that off.

 

Honey-hued eyes narrowed as Viktor plucked the book from his hand, shutting it on the bookmark.

Viktor wasn’t in trouble. Yet.

 

Viktor folded his arms over Yuuri’s chest, resting his chin on them as he stared up at Yuuri. He smiled as he caught the other’s gaze.

“You want something, and I haven’t figured out what yet.”

Those mischievous turquoise eyes twinkled.

“Let’s go out.”

Yuuri glanced away for a moment, looking at the clock in the kitchen.

“It’s 10:30 at night, where on Earth do you want to go?”

That devilish grin spread across Viktor’s lips.

“Let’s go drinking.”

Yuuri was about to reply when Viktor stuck his bottom lip out, mustering all the tears he could to put an air of sympathy in his eyes. He even sniffled a little.

“Please?”

Yuuri pushed up on his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. His fate was sealed the moment he looked away from his book. With a sigh a dread, he looked back to Viktor.

“...Fine.”

The Russian blinked a couple of times, a look of genuine surprise on his face.

“Really?”

Yuuri left out another sigh, extending a finger and tapping Viktor on the nose a couple of times.

“Sure. Why not. Besides…”

His eyes shifted to look past Viktor, trailing down the other’s body. Viktor had on a navy blue sweater with thin white stripes, a white and gray striped undershirt peeking out from underneath. A pair of perfect fit khaki pants on.

“By the way you are dressed, I really didn’t have much of a choice, did I?”

A bright smile shined on Viktor’s face.

“Nope.”

Tanned hands grabbed the other by the shoulders, pushing him into the couch as Yuuri got himself up. He was making his way towards the bedroom, Viktor scrambling to follow.

“Ah!”

Yuuri said as he spun around, holding out a finger as he grabbed the knob of their bedroom door.

“You stay out here.”

The brunet skater shut the door in Viktor’s face as he pouted. About ten minutes later, Yuuri emerged from the bedroom. Viktor was leaning over the back of the couch, arms cross over the back, head on his arms.

“Oh. My. God.”

That beautiful brunet dressed in a pair of dark wash, dark blue denim jeans, Viktor’s black cardigan, a navy dress shirt with, another one of Viktor’s things, a silken black tie. And like a cherry on top, that hair styled perfectly and it was as if the Russian were staring at the God Eros himself.

“Yuuri… we can stay in, instead….”

The Japanese skater leaned on the back of the couch, so his face was inches from Viktor’s now.

“I’m dressed up. We’re going out.”

Yuuri placed a quick kiss on those speechless lips, gently biting the other’s bottom lip before making his escape for the closet beside the entry way. A breathless sigh slipped past the Russian’s lips before he licked them.

“I'm slowly regretting my decision…”

Viktor mumbled before joining the other at the closet. Sliding the Russian’s tanned coat on, Yuuri tied off a blue scarf and began to head for the door.

“Do you plan on stealing all of my clothing?”

Those chocolate eyes glanced over the silver-haired man.

“...Eventually.”

The Japanese skater smiled as he opened the front door.

* * *

_:I think this is going to be the weirdest DJ show I’ve done in a while...:_

Otabek set his phone back down on the DJ table as he finished setting up, warily watching in the direction of the familiar pair. The vibration on his table startled him, quickly snatching up his phone.

_:Oh? Why?:_

He took a deep breath.

_:...Your dads are here.:_

_:FIRST OFF, STILL NOT MY PARENTS. Stop calling them that. You only encourage their bad behavior. Second, THE FUCK?!:_

Otabek double clicked his home button, pulling the camera up. He quickly snapped a shot of the two, sending it off to Yura before finishing up, rolling into starting his set.

* * *

“There is no way, It’s an unfair contest. Yuuri, I’m Russian.”

The two approached a pair of empty barstools at the bar. The place was already packed, it took them about half an hour after they opened to get in, apparently, there was some up and coming young DJ playing at the Priscilla Bar that night. They checked their coats in at the front door. As the silver-haired Russian sat on his stool, he found one brunet Japanese skater between his legs, caging him by placing his arms on either side of Viktor, against the bar.

“Then it should be an easy win… or does Viktor Nikiforov not like to win anymore?”

In an instant, those turquoise-hued eyes were on fire. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“So we are going to play dirty, is that how this is going to go?”

Yuuri slid onto the barstool beside Viktor. He looked over the bar before a small, but beautiful sign caught his attention. It had a rainbow coloured high heel on it, the bar’s logo symbol, and scrolled across the top of the sign was, ‘Taste the rainbow’ challenge. Just as Yuuri was finishing up reading the sign, the bartender approached them.

Somewhere in the background, the bass began to boom as the live music began.

“What can I get for you gentlemen?”

A smile crossed Viktor’s lips and he was about to order one of his usual favorites when Yuuri stretched his arm over, placing a finger on the other’s lips, effectively silencing him.

“Two of those.”

The tender followed the point of Yuuri’s other hand, a sly smile crossed the bartender’s lips.

“Are you sure?”

Chocolate eyes narrowed. The bartender laughed and disappeared off behind the bar. When Yuuri glanced over, he found Viktor staring at him. He smiled and dropped his finger.

“So… Apparently, they are having a rainbow shot challenge, you have an hour to drink these eight specialized rainbow coloured shots, but before you can drink the next one, there is a photo challenge you have to do.”

Yuuri leaned in towards the Russian, pointing at the sign.

“And because it’s Priscilla's, the prize is a photo behind the bar with your trophy, which is a rainbow coloured pair of high heels.”

He turned to look at Viktor as the bartender headed back towards them.

“And I aim to win.”

The bartender sat two taller shot glasses down, both filled with a bright red liquid. The bartender explained the rules, sliding a small square coaster towards them. On it was printed the challenges.

“First up! The Cherry Cheesecake!”

The tender slid the two shot glasses in front of them, explaining it was a wild cherry skittle vodka mixed with vanilla schnapps and cranberry juice. Both of them grabbed their glasses as the bartender took the coaster for a moment.

“Nasdarovje!”

Yuuri said with a grin before tapping shot glasses with Viktor, the cherry-red alcohol was smooth and tart. He set the shot glass back down on the bar as the tender jotted something down on the bottom of the coaster.

**Challenge 1: Yellow.**

The silver-haired Russian curiously wondered how this evening was going to go. He was seeing an entirely new side of Yuuri that he wasn’t used to seeing and he didn’t know how to handle himself. He watched Yuuri wander off in a different direction. After downing his own shot glass, he made his way through the crowd, searching high and low for something Yellow.

Anything yellow.

Without meaning too, he found Yuuri at the end of the bar on the second floor, sitting on a sunshiney yellow bar stool. A grin crossed his lips, watching the other take a quick selfie of himself in the bar stool. However, before Yuuri could get up, the Russian wandered over and slid into his lap, crossing one leg over the other and throwing his arm around Yuuri’s neck.

Viktor held his phone out and leaned into the Japanese skater, both of them smiling on top of this yellow stool as Viktor posted it to his Instagram, tagging the bar in it.

Before he would let the brunet up, he leaned in close to his ear.

“If you keep acting like this, I’m not sure I can be held accountable for my actions…”

Viktor whispered softly before he slipped from Yuuri’s lap, sneaking away with the other close behind.

By the time they had returned to their spot on the first-floor bar, the tender was ready with the next shot, having seen their photo uploads before they got downstairs. Viktor glanced at his phone, checking the time. Five minutes, not bad.

“Next is the Seven level.”

The bartender explained it was like a miniature screwdriver, made with orange skittle vodka, triple sec, and orange juice. Another cheers and a clink of glasses and now it was time for the next challenge.

**Challenge 2: Something borrowed.**

Yuuri had spent about five minutes wandering around the third floor this time. He had lost track of Viktor a few minutes ago, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but he needed to make sure he didn’t take too long, or else Viktor might beat him time wise on the challenge.

That’s when he was approached by these two extravagantly decorated individuals. The term Drag Queen, popped into Yuuri’s mind. The two were whispering to each other, one in a very low cut, skin tight dress was holding his phone up and nodding. The other was in a brightly coloured dress with geometric shapes all over it.

“Um… Excuse me. Are… are you Yuuri Katsuki?”

A blush crossed the Asian’s cheek before he nodded, his hand rubbing the back of his head. The squeal that escaped the two pulled looks towards the two. The one in black dress pulled a pen from his phone, holding it out. Displayed on the phone was a picture from last year's Grand Prix, Yuuri in his Eros costume.

“C-can you sign this?!”

Laughing, the brunet skater nodded, taking the pen and phone.

“Can you write it to Aphrodite? That’s my stage name.”

This Aphrodite brushed his blonde locks over his shoulder. Yuuri just smiled as he scribbled the stage name and then his own name on the bottom of the screen. Then something clicked in Yuuri’s mind.

“So.. Um… Aphrodite…. I have a strange request to ask of you.”

A laugh left the blonde.

“Honey, I’m a drag queen, nothing is awkward.”

That previous blush that Yuuri had darkened.

“So I am doing the Rainbow shot challenge… and I am on the second challenge, something borrowed… I’m trying to beat Viktor… Can I borrow your heels for a moment?”

A hand snaked into his and before Yuuri could register what was going on, Aphrodite was dragging Yuuri in the direction of the bathroom.

“How quickly can you get undressed?”

Yuuri’s face was burning scarlet at this question, as he pushed open the restroom door. Yuuri stuttered as the blonde locked the door behind them.

“Well?”

Aphrodite laughed.

“Look! I have been given an opportunity to help my idol win a challenge, I am going to help you blow this out of the water. They don’t only pick the winner on time, but the creativity of completing the challenges.”

That was when the blonde began sliding out of his heels. Yuuri took a deep breath, he had a goal in mind and he really, really wanted to see it come to fruition. It took about another five minutes before Yuuri was ready for his challenge photo. He was leaning against the brick wall in the bathroom, a shoulder against the wall. His right hand was in his hair, the other on his hip. As if a perfect fit, he was in Aphrodite’s dress, that deep v-neck touching his belly button, the skirt barely covered a few inches of Yuuri’s thighs.

The heels that Yuuri was originally trying to borrow, were white and glittery on the toes with a beautiful fade into a turquoise glitter on the six-inch heel.

He had his right leg bent, left straight. Aphrodite quickly snapped a full-length shot of the skater. He quickly tapped a caption and hastags as Yuuri got dressed. Yuuri smiled as he retrieved his phone from the blonde, who was putting his heels back on.

“Yuuri! Can we get a picture before you go?”

The brunet skater offered a smile.

“Absolutely!”

The two snapped a quick picture on the blonde phone and the split ways. When Yuuri made his way back to the first-floor bar, he found the silver-haired Russian staring open mouthed at his phone. Sneaking onto the bar stool beside Viktor, Yuuri glanced over his shoulder. Chocolate eyes found he was staring at the Instagram shot Yuuri just uploaded, which he noted was exploding with comments in the few minutes of time span from when he took it to when he got downstairs.

“So… I met a fan.”

Yuuri said ever-so-calmly, startling the poor Russian from his thoughts. The bartender returned with the next set of shots before Viktor could even comment on the photo. The next shot was a bright yellow color.

“Challenge three! Lemon drop. Lemon skittle vodka, lemon juice…”

The tender dropped a sugar cube in both.

“And a sugar cube. You guys are doing too bad. You have a little more than… half an hour left, though…”

A flash of determination flashed through those honeyed-hues as Yuuri threw back the lemon shot, starting to really feel the effects of the alcohol.

**Challenge 3: Something Shiny**

It was almost too easy. There was so much shiny around the building, it was a cake walk. Now Viktor just had to decide which shiny would put him in the lead, because as of right now, he was behind Yuuri. The Japanese skater dominated the second challenge.

The silver-haired Russian jumped when someone suddenly grabbed his right hand. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he felt a warm tongue against his skin. Turquoise eyes shifted to spy a very familiar phone case, following it further to see those exotic honey-hued eyes staring at him. Burning into him.

Viktor had to bite his lip to stop the moan in his throat from crossing past his lips. He watched, as Yuuri recorded the moment on Instagram, his ring finger disappear into the other’s mouth. His knees began to grow weak when he could feel the back of Yuuri’s throat, then teeth on the other side of the ring.

A moan rumbled in his throat when Yuuri pulled his ring off with teeth. His finger left the Japanese skater’s mouth with a pop. A sly smile crossed Yuuri’s lips, the golden ring between his lips. The brunet then leaned forward, pressing his lips against Viktor's, the ring now stuck between.

“I will win.”

Yuuri whispered in the closeness as he ended the Instagram video, quickly tagging the bar.

The two found their way back to their seats as the bartender came back with the fourth set of shots. Yuuri glanced over as a navy blue sweater was laid across the wooden bar, he felt Viktor lean into him.

“Game’s on now, Yuuuurrrrrrri.”

God, it drove Yuuri crazy when Viktor rolled that ‘R’. The next shot was a beautiful shade of green.

“Caramel Apple. Green apple skittles vodka, caramel vodka, and green apple pucker.”

The pair downed their shots at the same time.

**Challenge 4: Favorite colour**

Yuuri smiled as he watched Viktor get off his barstool and wander off, and he didn’t miss the glance back as the Russian watched him curious as to why the Japanese skater wasn’t getting off the stool. After thumbing through the short list of pictures, he uploaded one from earlier.

It was a surprise for Viktor for later. It was a shot of him in the bathroom, still in those heels and dress from Aphrodite. He had his chest pressed against the wall, his behind sticking out, legs spread in an upside down ‘V’ shape. His tanned fingers had pulled the short dress up just enough so you could see a pair of dark blue lacy panties revealed.

The bartender came back over with two shots, only to find that Viktor hadn’t returned yet.

“Oh, the two of you seemed to be completing your challenges at about the same time…”

A wicked smile crossed those lips.

“I planned ahead.”

The brunet skater winked at the bartender as he dropped off the blue shots.

“Kinky blue. Blue raspberry skittles vodka and lemonade.”

Yuuri knocked back the shot, turned the glass upside down before setting it on the bar.

**Challenge 5: Dance**

It wasn’t exactly the most interesting, being on the dancefloor by yourself was boring. That’s when he felt hands slide around his hips. Yuuri turned, he would have been shocked at someone he didn’t know touching him if he didn’t recognize those pale hands.

“How nice of you to catch up finally…”

Yuuri rolled his hips against Viktor’s. The silver-haired Russian held a shot glass full of a violet coloured liquid towards the other. The two knocked back the shots, Yuuri returning them to the bar as Viktor headed towards the DJ booth.

**Challenge 6: Sing a song**

Turquoise-hued eyes blinked for a moment, then blinked again. A large smile plastered across his face as he waved, approaching the brunet Kazakh skater.

“BEEEEEEEEEEEEEKA!”

The DJ didn’t know exactly how to handle the Russian as he threw arms around his neck, hugging the shorter skater.

“Oh, Beka! It’s such a… shurprise to see you here! Is this why you are in tohwn? Other than to shteal our красивая Юрачка awayyyyyyyy....”(krasivaya Yuratchka\Beautiful Yuratchka)

Viktor laughed as Yuuri joined them at the DJ booth.

“Oh! How nice to see you Otabek! How fun!”

Chocolate eyes almost missed the movement in the dark corner, the small flash of red leopard print shoes caught his attention. A smile crossed his lips before he peeled the overly loving Viktor from the poor Kazakh skater.

“Beeeeeeka! Do you have the song, ‘Shape of You’ by Ed Sheeran, in your rwepertoire?”

“I do, I’ll play it once this song is done, is that alright?”

Viktor nodded and allowed himself to be pulled back to the dance floor, his enthralling femme de la Katsudon awaited. A small blond peeked out from under the speaker cover. He let out a heavy sigh.

“Thank God! I didn’t think I was going to be fast enough…”

A smile played across his lips as he looked to Otabek.

“Viktor is hammered, huh?”

Otabek returned the smile, adjusting some of the things on his sound board, one headphone to his ear. Emerald eyes watched, entranced with the masterful way that Beka worked his music.

The previously requested song pounded through the speakers littered throughout the building. Viktor grabbed Yuuri chin with a smile, singing along to the song while the brunet recording him doing so, just enough of a snippet. Yuuri naturally picking up the female parts, singing with ease while the Russian snapped his own small song portion.

Yuuri was able to introduce his fan from earlier to Viktor, Aphrodite giving a similar reaction to meeting not only Yuuri but Viktor as well. The queen was nominated to grab one last video for the two of them dancing together.

Viktor was convinced that his Japanese skater was a better dancer drunk as he was dipped gracefully. A smile reflected on both of their lips as they continued dancing and singing along even when they didn’t need to anymore. The remixed version had a nice salsa beat to it, Yuuri leading the Russian with ease.

The brunet twirled Viktor before sliding his hand onto the other’s hip, roughly pulling their bodies together. A breathless gasp escaped past Viktor’s lips and as their eyes met, he was convinced those honey eyes were on fire. He managed to slip pale hands up to cup Yuuri’s face, claiming those lips in a fierce kiss as the song faded into something new.

The feeling between them had both their hearts racing, Viktor biting softly on Yuuri’s bottom lip as they parted.

“I cannot get enough of this side of you.”

Viktor whispered before he led the Asian back over to the bar, surprised to see not only their last two shots but a brown box. The two sat before downing their final shot. Tanned fingers moved to the lid of the box, a gasp escaped his lips when he saw what was inside.

“Aphro over there submitted your last challenge for you. You should remember to thank him.”

The bartender had wandered over when he saw the two sit back down. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and opened Instagram. He showed the two the picture that Aphrodite submitted for them, titled “Love is in the air.” It captured the love between the two of them perfectly. Yuuri smiled and Viktor laughed.

“Now that you have taken your final shot, you finished the challenge! Now, the winner, however, is based off of a Priscilla Score system and we have decided that…”

He slid the box in front of Yuuri.

“You won. Now…. can I get you guys another drink?”

Viktor was worried for the wicked smile on Yuuri’s lips as he ordered a strawberry Moscow mule. Now, the thing that caused Viktor’s head to whip to the side with astounding force was what Yuuri ordered.

“Can you get me a couple of blowjobs? White Russian style, if you can...”

The bartender just laughed at Viktor’s expression before disappearing to make their drinks. Yuuri was surprised when he felt a hand on his tie, suddenly yanked in towards Viktor, who was pouting.

“A what?”

Yuuri closed the distance between them with ease, pressing a soft kiss on the other’s lips.

“They are another kind of shot drink.”

Viktor and Yuuri were giggling over the Instagram comments on their challenge photos and sipping some water when the bartender returned, setting a copper mug in front of Viktor and a small wooden rack with four shots nestled in. They were a dark brown on the bottom, a creamy tan in the middle and topped with whip cream.

Before the Russian could pick up his mug, Yuuri slid a shot glass in front of him. Those chocolate-hued eyes were dangerously narrow.

“It is safe to assume you have never tried a blowjob before, hmmmm?”

The way Yuuri was looking at him, that gaze was burning deep into him. A flush crossed his pale cheeks as he shook his head. The brunet skater sat a shot glass in front of himself. He could feel Viktor’s eyes on him as he leaned forward. His tongue reached out, dipping it into the whipped cream as he circled the glass, licking up the whipped cream before his mouth encircling the shot glass. With his hands tucked behind his back, the glass bobbed slowly in and out of Yuuri’s mouth as he diligently tilted his head back, devouring the sweet alcohol in one swig.

Yuuri set the glass back on the bar in the same fashion and as he pulled his mouth off the glass, not a drop was spilled.

“Your turn.”

Viktor stared dauntingly at the shot glass before him. Pale fingers pushed the glass back in front of Yuuri.

“Show me again?”

Another sultry smile crossed Yuuri’s lips as he leaned in to repeat the action, eyes locked with Viktor’s this time. A tanned hand pushed one of the shot glasses in front of Viktor. He took a deep breath before trying to follow suit, attempting to do as Yuuri did. When he pulled away from the shot glass, some Kahlua and Irish cream drizzled down the side of his mouth.

“I don’t know how you did that without schpilling, Yuurrrrrri. That whas hard.”

The silver-haired Russian laughed as Yuuri grabbed his chin. A flush dusted his cheeks as a soft tongue licked up the escaped alcohol.

“You’re a mess.”

Viktor smiled brightly before placing kisses on Yuuri’s lips. He scooted his barstool a little closer to Yuuri’s, hands sliding onto the Japanese skater’s thighs, Viktor leaning forward. Pale fingers wrapped around that silken black tie again.

“I have schomething to schow you, Yurrrrrrri…”

That rolled ‘R’ sound sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine as he watched Viktor grab his copper mug before leading the brunet skater away. Before they made it too far, Viktor waved down the bartender, telling him to give the box Yuuri had won to the DJ for safe keeping and kept walking. He followed the silver-haired Russian up to the fourth floor, which was full of VIP rooms. They found themselves at one of the rooms in the back, Viktor dug a key out of his pocket.

He pushed Yuuri inside and closed the door. Chocolate eyes glanced around the room. The walls were red brick and there was a single light in the room. It spotlighted a silver stripper pole.

A smile crossed Yuuri’s lips as he turned to Viktor, who was now standing behind him, stripped out of his clothing. His gaze trailed over the pale Russian. Where he got a pair of lilac bunny ears was beyond his imagination. Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri’s chest, pushing him gently towards the red crushed velvet sofa. Yuuri’s eyes trailed lower to a pair of lacy, lilac panties and further down, lilac thigh high tights made to look like bunnies.

The Japanese skater noticed a small sign on the wall with a QR code on it. He pulled his phone from his pocket as Viktor stood at the pole. One quick download later, Yuuri discovered it was a way to order drinks to the VIP room. He quickly tapped in an order before turning his attention back to the creature on the pole.

A scarlet flush had spread across Viktor’s face.

“I’m not nearly as good as you are, Yuuri... But I hope you still enjoy it.”

A soft bass melody began playing over the small speakers in the room and Yuuri was entranced with the sparkle of porcelain skin under the light. A smile crossed his lips. He could tell that the Russian skater had been practicing, but he was adorably clumsy. Probably the alcohol.

Viktor had a knee hooked around the bar, back arched so he was looking at the brunet upside down as a knock came to the door. The silver-haired skater jumped, startled at the noise.

**“Don’t move.”**

The tone of Yuuri’s voice sent shivers down his spine as turquoise eyes watched the other get up, heading for the door. After a small exchange, Viktor saw a small tray in Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri set the tray down on the small table near them, snagging two of the bright yellow shots and a small container of something white. He stole a kiss from the Russian before a fiendish smile crossed his lips.

_“Open.”_

The already scarlet that was painted on his cheeks grew darker as he slowly opened his mouth. He was surprised when Yuuri set one of the shot glasses between those savory lips.

A gasp escaped past the glass when he felt a cold sensation cascade down his chest and abdomen. Another splash of cold hit his hips and thighs. The silver-haired man then felt something dust over his skin, then familiar fingers on his legs.

A moan escaped his lips at the thrill of feeling Yuuri’s tongue on his skin. He almost lost his grip on the pole, teeth sinking into that pristine pale skin.

“Mmm….aaaaahhhh gaaaggdd Yuuuhhhhhhiiii…”

He shuddered teeth again on his hips. That sinful tongue continued its assault up his muscles until the brunet found a nipple. Viktor found relief when a tanned arm snaked around his back, offering a slight support.

“You’re doing so well, holding this position Vitya…”

Another shudder racked the Russian’s body as teeth sunk into the skin around his nipple. Chocolate eyes then melted into turquoise as Yuuri leaned into, lips encircling the glass in Viktor’s mouth, their lips touching for a brief moment before he pulled the drink, finishing the sour shot in one gulp.

The glass was easily forgotten as Yuuri crushed his lips against Viktor’s, a tart clash of tongues. Yuuri let Viktor slide from the pole, he held the other against this body. The two slid to the floor and Viktor found himself pinned under Yuuri. Turquoise-hued eyes watched those nimble fingers unravel the silken tie from around Yuuri’s neck.

The Japanese skater moved so he was no longer hovering over Viktor. But he quickly pointed towards the pole.

“Face down and hold the pole.”

Shakingly, Viktor crawled back over to the pole and grasped it. He felt Yuuri press into him, a quiet moan escaped his lips before he felt the soft fabric on his hands. He watched as Yuuri tied Viktor's hands to the cool metal.

Another moan rattled Viktor’s throat as Yuuri pressed his fingers against his lips before they slipped past.

“Make sure you get them good and wet…”

His face was so warm as he licked and sucked on those tanned digits. He could hear Yuuri’s gasps beside his ear and it made his cock twitch. He almost cried out when the other removed his fingers.

“That should be good enough… You might want to clench your teeth…”

Viktor felt something slick a cold press against him. His eyes went wide before he clenched his teeth down, moaning through them as Yuuri pressed within. The brunet rested for a moment, allowing his trembling prize to adjust.

_“Yuuuurrriii…”_

There were those hard ‘R’s again. He pulled back slowly, gently easing back in, soft moans escaped Viktor’s lips, tears welling in his eyes as he twisted against the black tie. Viktor’s hips rolled once as Yuuri buried himself within.

“What do you need Vitya?”

Every word from those lips made Viktor’s skin crawl with pleasure.

**“...More…”**

He pleaded. The grin that crossed Yuuri’s lips was full of sin, his fingers found Viktor’s hips, digging in as he pulled out. Yuuri paused for just a second, watching that beautiful body beneath him writhe. He thrust in. Deep. Hard. Repeatedly.

Viktor couldn’t hold his voice back, moans drenched the walls around them. Without losing momentum, one tanned hand trailed the crease of Viktor’s hip, barely grazing over the throbbing member. Viktor cried out, making a mess beneath him.

Yuuri groaned as the other clenched down around him. Even with his stamina, he soon followed Viktor’s suit. The room was silent for a few minutes, just the soft sounds from the two filled the empty space.

“...Perhaps we should go out more often…”

Yuuri purred beside Vitkor’s ear.

 

**A moan was the reply.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS BEAST OF A CHAPTER.  
> I'm so sorry.. It just kept evolving....
> 
> Favorite things about this chapter:  
> 1\. Yuuri wanted those shoes, for tomorrow.  
> 2\. Beka snuck Yura in.  
> 3\. Yuuri, the master of blowjob shots!  
> 4\. VIKTOR ON A POLE  
> 5\. APHRODITE! I named this drag queen in line with Yuuri's short program, Eros. <3


	5. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silver-haired Russian began scattering kisses all over the other’s face. Another sigh fell from Yuuri’s lips.
> 
> “If I don’t get my prize…”
> 
> The brunet leaned in close to Viktor’s ear.
> 
> “...You’ll regret it.”
> 
> A shiver ran the length of Viktor’s body before he pulled away to stare into that honey-hued gaze.

“Vitya…”

A groggy turquoise eye peeked open. 

“Mmmmmmm Yuuri.”

Pale arms reached out from under the blankets and like some sort of snuggle monster, he wrapped them around the unsuspecting brunet. In a swift motion, Viktor sucked the other into the blankets with him, tangling his limbs around him. Yuuri rolled his eyes and tried to look down towards where Viktor had snuggled against his chest.

“Viktor… It’s almost one in the afternoon…”

The Russian nuzzled into Yuuri’s chest just a little more.

“And?”

A sigh escaped Yuuri’s lips as he tilted Viktor’s face to look at him.

“So what about my prize from the drinking competition last night…”

Viktor glanced to the side, a small, coy smile played on his lips.

“You mean the heels? I think they are in the living room still…”

Yuuri’s tone dropped.

“Viktor…”

Those same captive arms now snaked around Yuuri’s neck as Viktor pulled them closer together.

“...What a lovely night we had last night…”

The silver-haired Russian began scattering kisses all over the other’s face. Another sigh fell from Yuuri’s lips.

“If I don’t get my prize…”

The brunet leaned in close to Viktor’s ear.

“...You’ll regret it.”

A shiver ran the length of Viktor’s body before he pulled away to stare into that honey-hued gaze.

“We didn’t really discuss terms and conditions…”

He said, tapping a finger on his own nose. But before Viktor could continue on, Yuuri interrupted.

 

“I wanna take some pictures of you!”

 

Yuuri realized he said that a little louder than he should have and a furious scarlet flush painted his cheeks as he looked away.

“... I was cleaning the entryway closet a few days ago and I found an old camera…”

He still refused to meet Viktor’s stare.

“...That’s why I really wanted to win the heels last night…”

A tanned hand trailed from Viktor’s waist down to his thigh, where Yuuri drew small circles on the muscle there.

“I wanna see your legs while you are in heels…”

He grabbed the back of Viktor’s thigh, a moan escaping the Russian’s lips.

“I think... They would… look… delicious…”

A smile crossed Viktor’s lips when their eyes finally met again.

* * *

The two were sitting on the sofa, snuggled in under a blanket. The camera that Yuuri had found in the closet had been a polaroid type. The photos had been taken, shaken and were now ready to look at. 

The first one was from the bedroom. Viktor on his knees, hovering over a body pillow which had a case with Yuuri printed on it. That pale skin glowed in the sunlight. Viktor had his legs crossed over the back of the pillow, those thick striped rainbow heels painted a beautiful contrast to the creamy tones.

The second one was in the doorway, Viktor had just gotten dressed in the small surprise that Yuuri revealed. A pair of black boy shorts, however, the rear was cut out. Where the fabric was supposed to be was a violet ribbon, securing the fabric in a corset style. 

The last one was in the living room window. The light from the outside cast a silhouette on the Russian. He was stretching, doing a vertical split. His hands were pressed against the glass for balance. His poise was perfect.

 

And Yuuri was right. Those heels made Vitkor’s legs look amazing, every muscle stood out in its own unique way.

 

**Best competition win yet.**


	6. Sad Songs Play

Usually, Yuuri was the first one awake. Turquoise eyes stared at the bedroom door as he cooked breakfast. He was so distracted with the lack of activity, he almost burned their breakfast. Sliding the plates onto the table, he grabbed his coffee as he proceeded to the bedroom door.

“Yuuuuuurrrrrrrriiiiii-----”

He opened the door with a large smile on his face.

His heart fell. His hand began to shake as he approached the bed. He soft sniffling caught his ears the moment he moved into the room. Setting his coffee on the nightstand table, he cautiously grabbed the blankets and moved them down a little, exposing the Japanese skater to the sunlight that was flooding the room.

Viktor’s hand fell over his heart at the sight. It hurt. His heart was aching.

“Oh… Yuuri…”

Refusing to meet the gaze he could feel, Yuuri sluggishly plucked an earbud from his ear. There was a long stretch of silence before Viktor spoke again.

“...Do… Do you want some tea?”

The brunet nodded slowly, reaching up to wipe some tears from his eyes. The silver-haired Russian vanished for a moment, having made some green tea for Yuuri to have with breakfast. He carefully set the mug on the nightstand table nearest Yuuri. He returned back to the other side of the bed.

Viktor hesitated for a moment before climbing onto the bed. That caused chocolate-hued eyes to abruptly shift towards Viktor. The Russian froze on the bed, not wanted to move. Yuuri drew in a shaky breath, more tears spilling over the brim of those reddened eyes.

“Do you want me to lay with you? Would a hug be helpful?”

Yuuri’s gaze shifted away again, looking to his phone as it played music away in his left ear. He sniffled again before nodding. A gentle smile spread across Viktor’s lips as he slid back underneath the blankets but before he could get completely comfortable, tanned arms were around his waist. 

That beautiful face was buried into his chest.

Viktor finished settling back into the bed, one arm snaked under Yuuri holding him a little closer. The other hand was hesitant before he settled his resolve and combed his fingers through those raven coloured locks.

Viktor was thankful when he felt Yuuri’s breathing even out and placed a kiss on top of his head before he relaxed, grabbing his phone from his pocket as softly as he could.

* * *

 

Yuuri felt like he was suffocating. The brunet could smell the delicious food that Viktor was cooking but his body felt heavy. A tanned hand reached out from under the blankets, finding his phone and headphones on the nightstand table. He tucked himself away back under the blankets. He put an earbud in each ear and thumbed through his Spotify playlist, looking for that one playlist. The one that helped with he couldn't breathe.

The one he needed to play when he felt as if he were drowning, sinking far beneath the waves. He could barely make out the title when the tears began to well up in his eyes. As soon as he hit what he assumed was play, everything stopped.

His body began to shake and the tears fell hard. Why was this happening to him? He just woke up? Why did he feel so painfully sad? The questions repeated over and over until the blanket slowly revealed the sobbing brunet to the sunlight pouring in from the window. He knew who it was. He pulled an ear bud from his right ear. His throat was so tight. It hurt so bad. 

Yuuri barely registered the question that Viktor had just asked him. He nodded his reply. Viktor disappeared for about a minute before he was back again. Yuuri could hear him behind him, setting things on the nightstand table.

A weight on the bed cause Yuuri's eyes to go wide, gaze casting immediately to the silver-haired Russian who froze in place. Viktor had a heavy look of concern on his face before it went blurry again. Another question that Yuuri could only hear in the distance of his mind. He nodded again with a sniffle. He couldn't wait. He couldn't stand the feeling within him and before Viktor could settle, he threw himself into the other's arms. 

Yuuri felt relieved to be holding onto something solid in the world. He felt like he was floating again above the waves. Everything felt better where he was and who he was with. He purred softly as Viktor combed his fingers through his hair. Yuuri could hardly keep his eyes open as he drifted back off to sleep. Untriggered anxieties attacks are the worst.

 

**Comfortable and safe.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what drove this chapter.
> 
> Anxiety sucks.  
> I want a Viktor.


	7. The Cutest Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri… I haven’t had a shower yet, and I stink…”
> 
> The two of them had just returned from a jog and Viktor made the decision to get his coffee going so when he did get out of the shower, it would be ready.
> 
> “So?”
> 
> Yuuri’s reply was just to hug the silver-haired Russian tighter. An exasperated sigh fell from Viktor’s lips as he looked towards the coffee filter in his hand.

A loud groan came from the kitchen.

“Yuuuuuuri, I think I pulled something.”

Viktor called out while he was digging through the cabinets for his coffee. He was stretching and bending his leg, trying to ease his tender hamstring. He set a magenta toned mug on the counter, finally finding his coffee. He spent a few minutes messing with the machine when he felt arms around his waist. A smile crossed his lips as he held out the old coffee filter.

Viktor turned so he was now facing the Japanese skater, who rested his head on his chest.

“Yuuri… I haven’t had a shower yet, and I stink…”

The two of them had just returned from a jog and Viktor made the decision to get his coffee going so when he did get out of the shower, it would be ready.

“So?”

Yuuri’s reply was just to hug the silver-haired Russian tighter. An exasperated sigh fell from Viktor’s lips as he looked towards the coffee filter in his hand.

“I really need to throw this coffee filter away… Please let go…”

He found himself staring down at a pair of playful honey-hued eyes. A childish smile danced on that beautiful mouth.

**“No!”**

Yuuri’s smile brightened and he stuck his tongue out to emphasize the notion. 

_ “Fine! You’re coming with me then.” _

A pale arm slid around Yuuri’s waist and he lifted the now giggling brunet. Viktor wobbly carried the other with him over to the trash can as Yuuri’s fit of giggles continued. With his other hand now free, he tightened the hug he had on the other, waddling with him back over to the coffee machine.

Yuuri smiled as he put his feet on the floor.

“You don’t make things easy…”

Viktor mumbled as a kiss was placed on his lips, followed by a few more.

“I love you too, can you make me some tea and we can go get in the shower together?”

 

Yuuri asked, heading towards the bathroom with the smile still playing on his lips.


	8. Sharing is caring

“But Yuuri, it’s so cold!”

The brunet heaved a heavy sigh, continuing his pace in the direction of their apartment.

“I also told you to put gloves on specifically because your coat doesn't have pockets, Viktor.”

It took a moment before Yuuri realized that the silver-haired Russian was no longer following behind him. He stopped and looked at the ground. He then glanced at the sky, which had clouded over while they were in practice. It was threatening the city with snow again. When he didn’t hear footsteps, the Japanese skater turned to Viktor.

Chocolate-hued eyes rolled. Hard. But what the sight held in patheticness, it equaled in cuteness. Viktor stopped when Yuuri scolded him. He just held his pale hands out, which were turning red quickly. The Russian then stuck his bottom lip out in the best pout he could muster and with the help of the frigid air, tears welled in his eyes, making the turquoise sparkle.

“Before I help you. There is something you have to say out loud.”

Viktor’s expression shifted and he smiled brightly.

“You know I love you, Yuuri.”

Still planted where he turned, Yuuri shook his head.

 **“Nope.”**   
  
Viktor blinked, confusion painted his features before a wicked smile crossed Yuuri’s lips.

_“ ‘I was a hot mess before you came into my life, Yuuri Katsuki.’ ”_

The pout returned to Viktor’s lips as he sighed with an overly dramatic tone.

“That’s not fair…”

Yuuri turned on one foot, shifting slightly away from Viktor.

“I mean, I guess you don’t _need_ your fingers to figure skate…”

Before Yuuri could turn back in the direction of their apartment, he heard hurried footsteps and felt a hand grab his gloved one. The other freezing hand on his chin. Before he could register what was going on, Viktor was pressed against him, their faces close, lips an inch apart. Yuuri could feel his heart racing with that ocean-hued gaze burning into him. His breath hitched.

“My life was, entirely, a hot mess before you drunkenly strolled into my life, Yuuri Katsuki- _Nikiforov._ ”

Yuuri took a deep breath to still his rapidly racing heart, feeling suddenly dizzy. With another roll of the eyes, he closed the inch of distance between them with a kiss. When they parted, Yuuri pushed his left-hand glove against Viktor’s chest. The Russian smiled brightly, slipping the warm cloth onto his hand.

Yuuri then laced his fingers with Viktor's and shoved their hands into his puffy coat pocket.

“You can’t do that to me, Vitya… It will be the death of me… We aren’t married _yet_.”

A smile played on Viktor’s lips.

“Still, you should get used to hearing it, Yuuri… Katuski- _Nikiforov._ ”

 

The Japanese skater stumbled over his own feet as Viktor whispered it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE BOYS WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME.
> 
> They are too cute sometimes.


	9. Comfy Cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter!

“Yuuri?”

Groggy, Viktor peered out of the bedroom to find the brunet relaxing on the sofa. The Japanese skater placed his bookmark in his book and closed it for a moment.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? We are supposed to be at the rink in ten minutes…”

He scolded the other softly before the sound of giggling caught his attention. There was a small bit of anger in his eyes when he looked back to Yuuri.

“You haven’t looked outside, have you?”

A scowl played on Viktor’s face as he moved slowly into the kitchen, mostly to start some coffee. Once the grounds were in the filter and the machine started, the Russian made a glance out the window.

“Дерьмо́! (der'mó/shit)”

Outside, everything was white. The clouds that rolled in yesterday decorated Saint Petersburg in, from what Viktor could see out the window, a few feet of snow. He could hear Yuuri behind him laughing again.

“And that’s why I didn’t wake you up. Yakov called me early, as I was about to head out for a jog and said not to worry about practice today.”

A few minutes later, Viktor joined Yuuri on the sofa with a small cup of coffee and one of the mink blankets from their bed. Yuuri had already returned to reading. He took a sip of his coffee before resting his head on the brunet’s shoulder. 

“So, what are you reading?”

A soft smile crossed Yuuri’s lips as he bookmarked his page again and showed Viktor the cover. It was of a boy on a broomstick flying through an archway, trying to catch some sort of gold ball with wings. The title read, ‘Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.’

“Never heard of it, what is about?”

Another bright smile crossed his lips as he explained a little of the story. How it was about an orphaned boy who received a letter to go to a magic school.

“You know what….”

Yuuri pulled the bookmark from its spot and turned back to the first page. He cleared his throat.

“Chapter One, The boy who lived. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much...”

A smiled played on Viktor’s face as he snuggled closer to Yuuri, even sharing his blanket with the brunet. There was always something soothing about listening to Yuuri speak.


	10. Something that is ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look. My morning has been hellish enough. Not only did we borrow Yakov’s car to come here in roads that were still icy, but you also drive like a maniac. We are going to buy a coffee table. Take it home and then we are taking Yakov’s car back and then I am going to relax in the tub and de-stress.”
> 
> At this point in the trip, Yuuri was feeling the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO KNOWN AS (for the next 5 days) THE FOUR TIMES YUURI ASKED VIKTOR WHY WAS HE LIKE THIS AND THE ONE TIME VIKTOR ASKED YUURI. LOL

“Look. My morning has been hellish enough. Not only did we borrow Yakov’s car to come here in roads that were still icy, but you also drive like a maniac. We are going to buy a coffee table. Take it home and then we are taking Yakov’s car back and then I am going to relax in the tub and de-stress.”

At this point in the trip, Yuuri was feeling the stress. Tanned fingers were pressed against his temples, rubbing the skin in small circles. He felt arms around his waist and a chin on his shoulder.

“But Yuuuuuuuri…”

Viktor whined softly, making Yuuri shudder a little. A sigh rolled off his lips.

“Fine.”

Yuuri heaved another sigh.

“Why are you like this…?”

Yuuri whispered to himself. A smiled beamed on Viktor’s lips as he tangled his fingers with Yuuri’s, pulling the brunet in the direction of the living area furniture. The two must have spent the better part of an hour staring at furnishing. A store salesmen came over a few times, each time Viktor politely turning them away while Yuuri looked.

“Maybe we should go somewhere else, Yuuri..”

But that little sparkle in those chocolate-hued eyes told Viktor that the Japanese skater wasn’t even listening. It had been a few minutes since Yuuri last moved before the brunet suddenly took off in a direction, weaving between sofas and tables.

He stopped at a particular piece. It was a trunk. The wood was stained with a light gray wash. It had dark brown metal trim. The trunk had a drawer near the bottom, two on either side and the top opened into a shallow crevice.

“It’s perfect.”

Yuuri mumbled quietly before turning to Viktor.

“That’s the one. It’s perfect.”

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh at little. At someone who was so reluctant to help find something, Yuuri seemed pretty adamant about picking out this piece.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before the two were hauling the thing up into the apartment.  It only took a moment to get it settled between the sofa and entertainment center. Yuuri clasped his hands, pressing his chin to the intertwined digits.

“Perfect.”

A bright blush crossed Yuuri’s face as he turned to Viktor.

“That’s the first piece of furniture we’ve purchased as a… a couple…”

A pale hand pushed Yuuri’s away from his face so Viktor could cup that beautiful face in his own hands.

“Then it truly is perfect, hmm? Something that is truly  _ ours _ instead a bunch of adopted things,  _ hmmm? _ ”

Before Yuuri could reply, the Russian closed the space and placed a sweet kiss on the other's lips.


	11. Fight me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m still sad you had to leave early… Why do you have to be so far away?”
> 
> A deep grumble sounded over the phone.
> 
> “Yura. You know why..”
> 
> The blond kicked his foot at the coffee shop floor.

A long, loud sigh escaped Yuuri’s lips. He readjusted the phone on his ear, waiting in line at the cafe he decided to stop in on the way home from practice.

“I’m still sad you had to leave early… Why do you have to be so far away?”

A deep grumble sounded over the phone.

“Yura. You know why..”

The blond kicked his foot at the coffee shop floor.

“Yeah… But… OH…”

The sudden exclamation caused Otabek to raise an eyebrow, glancing at his own phone.

“Yura?”

“ _Shhhhhhhh,_ so, I’m at a coffee shop…”

The blond put a hand over his mouth, hiding the microphone.

“Okay…”

“And I just made eye contact with a Полицейскиz(Politseyskiy/Policeman)... What do I do?”

A laugh came over the receiver.

“Just keep staring, never stop.”

As Yuri grabbed his fancy, American-styled coffee, those emerald eyes refused to stop staring at the policeman.

“I'm asserting my dominance!!! I will **NEVER STOP!**!”

A sudden sound of regret passed through the phone.

_ “Just don’t get arrested.” _

Yuri took a sip of his coffee.

**“BEKA! I WILL ARREST HIM!”**

A groan of disbelief was heard on the other end of the line.

“I should know better. I shouldn’t be encouraging this… Yura… that isn't how it works. I'm gonna be really sad if I have to come get you out of jail… Or better yet… Your dads have to get you…”

The police officer who had made eye contact with Yura, now stood, making his way towards the blond skater.

**“HE CHALLENGED ME! I AM THE ALPHA!”**

Yuri yelled as quietly as he could into the phone.

_ “Yura, stop.” _

The police officer had almost made if over to the blond.

“I will never stop.”

Beka let out an exasperated sigh, wonder if he had either Viktor or Yuuri’s number in his phone. His thoughts were pulled away as he heard a new voice over the receiver.

“You don’t happen to be… Yuri Plisetsky?”

“I am. Why?”

Otabek put a hand over his eyes as he listened. 

“Yura, be polite!”

He scolded over the phone. The police officer pulled out a small notepad and pen.

“My daughter loves you, could you sign this for her, please? It would mean a lot.”

The phone went silent for a moment, Beka struggling for any sort of conversation when he heard the unfamiliar voice say thank you.

“I totally showed him.”

Yura said confidently. A soft laugh escaped Beka’s lips as he sighed, shaking his head.

“You sure did, my tiny, adorable boyfriend is a badass.”

Yura exited the coffee shop with a smile on his face.

 

“You’re damn straight I am a bad---… wait. **I’M NOT ADORABLE AND I AM GROWING!!!!!** ”


	12. Slow Dancing

Viktor glided back and forth on the ice, turquoise-hued eyes fixated on the Japanese skater who was doing what they all were supposed to be doing. Practicing. The Russian just didn’t  _ feel _ like practicing. He knew at some point soon, Yakov would notice and start yelling again. He was, after all, the only skater on the ice not practicing. A sigh escaped Viktor’s lips as he watched his beautiful brunet plummet into the ice again after attempting a quad flip.

Out of the last three flips Yuuri attempted, he had only managed to land the first one. Viktor slowly glided to a stop against the barrier, still watching Yuuri. He tapped his lips with his finger a few times before it rested there comfortably.

After another failed quad flip, Viktor began seeing the anger. The frustration. The hopelessness. And finally, the anxiety growing in Yuuri.

“It’s settled.”

Viktor had startled Mila with his sudden break of silence. The poor red-head having just arrived at the barrier for a sip from her water bottle.

Yuuri was finishing a frustrated sip of his own water when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He set his water bottle down and a gloved hand clasped his own and before he could really register what was going on, he was gliding across the ice again. A glance back revealed the silver-haired Russian as his kidnapper.

“Vitya…”

A smile crossed Viktor’s lips as they drifted around the ice.

“Yes, Yuuri my love?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“What are we doing?”

Viktor easily spun Yuuri around so they could face each other while they talked and drifted around the ice and other skaters.

“Saving you.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, staring hard at the blurry Russian.

“I’ve been watching you, pretty much all morning, in lieu of actually practicing myself…”

He could feel the angry gaze of the brunet in his arms.

“And as your coach… I think you needed a break. So here we are.”

Yuuri sighed and allowed himself to be drifted around on the ice as the two of them danced softly together.

“I suppose who am I to argue with my coach?”

The two glided along the ice, entranced in their own little world while they skated to what seemed like music no one else could hear.

And then the yelling started and their happy little moment came crumbling down as Yakov yelled at Viktor from the barrier. Much to Yuuri’s displeasure, the silver-haired Russian argued back with his own coach, all while never letting the poor Japanese skater go. 

 

Instead of getting frustrated with the moment, Yuuri just sighed and rested his head against Viktor’s chest, listening to both the deep rumble of his voice and the softer tone of his heartbeat.


End file.
